


Slumber Party

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-29
Updated: 2009-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wild threesome leads to something more permanent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, rereading this reminds me of two favorite snack foods, long gone. Lime Coke and caramel Ho-Hos. Good times...
> 
> This was written years ago when I actually still loved this show and it hadn't gone sour in my eyes. Sassy rocks! And I even got to have some fun with Catherine in this one.

++ Warrick Brown ++

Humming softly to myself, I pull into the parking lot at Sara's place and grab the woman's leather jacket off the passenger seat before heading into the building. When she'd called into the lab, drunk and half-frantic over the missing article of clothing, I'd gallantly offered to drop it by. Her place was only a mile or so out of my way, so it was no big deal.

At her door, I rap smartly, knowing that she's been drinking and would most likely be sleeping it off. No response for a moment, so I try again, putting my knuckles to the wood a little harder this time. There's a mutter of sound, something crashes to the floor and the voice barks an incoherent curse. Damn, I didn't realize how deep that girl's voice got when she was drunk and pissed off.

The deadbolt rattles and the door is yanked open with an irritated, "what?"

For a moment, I can only blink in shock, and the inane thought of, "oh, that's why her voice sounded too deep," ricochets around my brain. Sofia Curtis looks nearly as surprised, eyes round, carafe of coffee and three mugs wrapped up in those long fingers.

Weren't those Sara's leather pants? And that goldenrod fabric, obviously a couple sizes too small, gaping over her bare chest (almost R-rated), I'd bet my left nut was the same one Catherine had been wearing at work.

Well then…

Sucking in a deep breath, Sofia gives me a near-glace at her erect nipples, her entire torso beginning to flush rosy from the navel up. This is actually kinda finny, to be completely honest, and a grin slowly spreads over my face. "Sara asked me to drop this off on my way home." For a moment, Sofia doesn't react, still staring at me, before jerking her eyes to the leather coat.

A distinctly feminine giggle floats out from the depths of the dim apartment. Once again, it's not Sara's voice, but I'd know that sleepy chuckle anywhere. Catherine always gets that tone when she is finally pushed to exhaustion. Bet my eyebrows are as high on my forehead as Sofia's now.

++ Sofia Curtis ++

Oh fuck me running…

Like my life hadn't gotten strange enough in the last six hours or so. Frozen in shock and indecision, I can only watch Warrick's expression, with a quick side trip to the handful of leather in his hands I'm fairly certain is Sara's coat. Catherine's sleepy giggle and Sara's indignant mutter makes my skin hotter with embarrassment, carnal memories and something that might be terror.

"Slumber party," the man says sagely, something evil and playful in his growing smile. "Got it." The jacket is thrust at me, making me recoil, but snapping my paralysis. Releasing the door, I grab the cool material. "Remind Catherine to call Lindsey, so she doesn't worry. And lock the door behind me."

The front door clicks shut on his chuckle, and I slap the deadbolt like it's going to bite me.

"Have fun!"

Smarting from my idiocy and his parting shot carrying through the wooden barrier, I retreat to the root of the chaos. It's a sexy tableau, no one would argue, but it's incongruous with the reality I've lived until last night. Sara's on her stomach, sheet tossed over her hips, Catherine curled along her back, stroking the dark hair, their moving fingers intertwined.

"Hey stud," the smaller blonde grins. "Did I hear voices? What was that? Room service?"

Sara snorts with amusement as I set down the mugs and carafe of coffee I've been clinging to hard enough to make my fingers hurt. They squeal in mutual shock as I toss the cool leather over their naked torsos, crossing my arms over my chest and trying to muster my best 'detective face'. The one I've been learning from Brass. "Warrick just dropped that off." It takes a moment for that to sink in, and I'm hugely entertained by watching their brains catch up to the situation on the whole. "He suggested that you call Lindsey, and told me to have fun."

Peeling off the too-tight shirt, I'm actually surprised that it's Sara that starts twittering first. A strangled, almost squeaky sound of stifled amusement that a little girl might make in hopes that the teacher won't catch her goofing off. It's such a funny sound, that I can't help but grin wolfishly and shake the bed when I drop onto my knees. "Your living room is laid out just like mine, and I didn't even think before opening it up," I explain, sounding stressed and freaked out even to my own ears. "What kind of stupid cop does that make me?"

"A tired, and well-fucked one," Sara giggles breathlessly, tears in her dark eyes, and I can't help but laugh.

"Slumber party," I do my best to imitate Warrick, including the raised eyebrow, and Sara actually shrieks with laughter, curling up around her rib cage. "Got it." Catherine's eyes narrow in mute question and I shrug. "Not making it up, that's what he said. I'm just glad it wasn't Sanders."

That finally cracks up Catherine, who reaches out to grab the waistband of the leather pants I'm seriously considering stealing, and drags me down atop the pile of bodies.

++ Catherine Willows ++

Being torn apart and put back together again had been a sobering experience. Well-oiled and successful teams, unraveled by that damn Ecklie and put into configurations that didn't work, only to be knit back together over the terror of nearly losing one of our own to a madman. Sofia retreated to the forefront of police work, and I and the boys happily returned to graveyard and our estranged work family.

Truth be told, I hated being a supervisor. Truly hated it. There's no camaraderie, the amount of real work I did was minimized by paperwork and political maneuvering is far more exhausting than any crime scene. One shouldn't have to wax nostalgic for blood, guts and perversity. With Sara and Nick and Warrick and Gil and Greg around me, I feel whole again.

Looking back, I can blearily trace the progression of events that led the three of us to this bed. Sara was wrung out from yet another bizarre and stressful case, and, missing the woman, I'd dragged her out for a drink and some decompression. On the way out, we'd spotted Sofia not looking much better and I'd found myself finally feeling bad for what happened to her. Sent to spy on graveyard by the boss, she'd instantly been a pariah, and none of us helped any. So, I found myself roping her in as well, informing her that we were taking her to have some fun, grabbing her by the front of her waistband of her slacks because her hands were full. Reluctant and awkward, Sofia and Sara dangled from my hands, dragged to a noisy club of heart-attack lighting, base-rumble thunder, flowing alcohol and a crowd mixed enough to ignore us.

On by one, they let me ply them with spirits and drag them to the dance floor, letting our relaxing bodies talk instead of our brains. In time, I had Sara in my arms, Sofia's slender body pressed to my back and ass, hormones and booze talking down propriety and fear. To my astonishment, it was the tall blonde's mouth that started the next round of body negotiations, snuffling and nuzzling at my throat and shoulder, while our combined bodies ground together like we were already in a bed.

I was treated to the glorious, illicit thrill of watching Sara and Sofia's first kiss, tentative, terrified, but unable to resist where the night would lead. Back in the present now, I watch them reenact that get-to-know-you kiss, Sara moaning softly as she runs her hands over the naked torso hanging above her.

There hasn't been many words between us, even during the drive that led back here, while I kept Sofia in the mood by slithering against her side, tongue in her ear, fingers tickling at the seam in her corduroy slacks. How the hell we made it safely is totally beyond me. Familiar with her body now, I leave Sara to occupy mouth and chest, while I tug open the stubborn fly on the leather pants, the stiff zipper. "Didn't I have this same damn problem with you, Sara?" I complain, not even realizing that I've spoken out loud until they both chuckle and look at me. The dark blue sheets give Sofia's mercurial eyes a deep, vibrant sky color, and Sara's look as deep and dark as I've ever seen them.

The blue pair slide closed, accompaniment to a hiss, as I slide my hand beneath the body-warm leather, comb through matted curls and reawakened wet. Sara mumbles something, nuzzles Sofia's ear while I ply another erogenous zone.

"Sorry to 'barass you," Sara slurs softly, between the wet suckling at what I assume is Sofia's ear, making the tall woman moan, hunching her hips against my hand. "Forgot I'd called work. You two 'r distracting and all."

"Fuck," Sofia hisses, making the rest of us laugh, and "He's gonna torment me at work." Huffing and crying out, my twiddling on her clit and Sara's slobbering in her ear setting off that lovely chain reaction. "Hot damn, you two."

Collapsing to the other side of Sara, Sofia lays panting from the quickie, while Sara rolls over to smother me with her longer body, kissing me, tasting of Sofia's sweat. My still-wet fingers are caught, sucked on, Sofia breathing hard, as Sara kisses her way down my body, suckling hard at my sensitive breasts, more sensitive than usual from all the fooling around we've been doing.

This is a much better way to wind down from a rough case. I'll have to propose to make this a regular workout…

++ Sara Sidle ++

Whatever bizarre cosmic traffic accident has led to this, needs to be tracked and monitored, because this kind of random sex magic could redefine the world. Even as I get lost in Catherine's taste and feel, Sofia's hands wander down my back, tickling that sensitive groove of spine that makes me squirm back towards that teasing touch, even as I stay glued to Catherine's skin.

It's overwhelming really, the myriad of sounds and sensations three bodies can make, instead of just two. My first fear of three has been hurdled; would we be too weird with each other after sleeping it off? There's no hesitation in Sofia's devious, slender hands, and the suckling, licking mouth, or the way Catherine arches into both of us teasing her, groaning and whispering encouragement, tugging at my hair, her thigh raised up to give me something to ground myself on.

Normally, I'm too tense, too worried, too cerebral to really let go and allow carnal pleasure to just drown me, grunting and crying out. Not so with these two. For some reason, they have given me a safe place to let go.

Sofia curls against my back, grabbing my twitching hips roughly, wet mouth almost hurtful on my neck. "Stop thinking so much," she growls against my skin, the vibrations and tone making me whine needily. "We talked about that last night."

"Talking?" Catherine laughs, squirming against my front, and I'm the best kind of trapped. "Is that what we were doing?"

Nibbling and sucking, they are unmerciful, keeping up the teasing conversation that I can barely track. "Well, there's so many ways to carry on a conversation."

"So true, detective. Show me that frisking technique again, won't you?"

"My pleasure."

It's maddening, all these hands, my nerves too confused to settle, theirs caressing and pressing my hypersensitive flesh, mouths on my skin. They remember how they cracked my self-control, making me shout hoarsely, and do it again, leaving me no choice but to alert my neighbors to my activities once more. Both sucking hard at my nipples, their hands aren't still, and I'm desperate.

"Please, please, please…"

"Hmmm, Sof dear, I think we've created a monster."

This time, Sofia only chuckles darkly, and the slide of slender fingers into the wet, empty ache inside makes me howl and carry on like a madwoman. Dizzy, swamping pleasure, surrounded by their combined warmth, it's all I can do to hang on to the shreds of sanity, so that I can find my way home again.

It's shocking, really, how well they know me in such a short period of time. Both stroke me softly, warmly, with care in their fingers and palms and warm, curvy flesh, until I blink blearily at them, smile in weary thanks at their loving. A matched set of quick kisses deepen the grin. "You good?" Sofia asks kindly, making my throat ache with emotion, and I nod. Catherine nuzzles my cheek and jaw, making that soft near-hum that signals that she's anxious.

It's a different pleasure, just watching, and I revel in my better-than-front-row seat to these hot women making love in my thrashed bed. At least the indulgence of the great big thing was paying off in completely unexpected ways…

++ Warrick ++

Damn, but I didn't have the heart to wake her. If I didn't though, someone else would, and they probably wouldn't be kind about it. Thankfully, there's only photos spread over the big light table, and nothing that her DNA could contaminate.

A sharp rap on the glass makes Sara's head jerk up, hard enough to make her wince, and she looks around wildly for a moment. Bewildered, her gaze falls to the table, to me and back again. "Oh god…"

"Guess that was some slumber party, huh?" I tease softly, and her flush effectively covers up the pressure lines in her cheek. "Thought I better get you up before Sanders or worse, Hodges, finds you."

"Thanks," she says hoarsely. "Good thing I didn't drool on these, huh?"

The attempt at humor is weak, but I chuckle at the effort, and her weary smile. "Must be somethin' goin' around. Cath didn't look much better." The not-to-subtle-for-her-half-asleep-brain dig gets those striking dark eyes to dilate, and I smile tenderly this time. "No more of those wild college parties for you, huh?"

Dammit, I don't want Sara to look like this, all tweaked. So I just keep smiling softly until she unwinds, realizing that she's safe with me.

"Sorry I didn't set up the video camera," Sara grins wryly, and I laugh out loud at the unexpected joke.

"Hella nice way to unwind from work."

"I'll say."

"I suppose it's my turn for teasing," comes a completely unexpected voice, and we both look to the door to see Sofia standing there, looking every inch as exhausted as Sara. "Dropped by with a present," a sharp look at me quickly softens with resignation and returns to Sara. "And a thank you for last night."

Shockingly, Sara smiles, even if it's an embarrassed one. "My pleasure." I cough even as Sofia steps in, offering a small paper bag, shooting me a wryly exasperated look. When Sara peeks in, she shocks me again by squealing, "how did you know?"

"Glanced in your trash. Looks like some of these police skills came in handy."

Humming happily, Sara yanks out a lime Coke and a package of caramel Ho-Hos that makes me laugh, "junk food junkie."

Sara only smiles blissfully at her snack, and I can tell that Sofia is pleased.

++ Sofia ++

They are peace offerings of sorts. Having never done something so wild in my life, I have no damn clue how to treat this particular 'morning after'. Thankfully, Jim had been willing enough to pass on what little knowledge he had of Catherine's food tastes. Actually, he had been far more helpful than he realized. So, Sara got the junk food that will perk her up with refined sugar for the rest of her shift, and I have something similar for Catherine… if I can find the woman.

Eventually, I hear her voice trailing out from the garage, echoed by Nick's laugh. After a quick, mental review of what I should say, I step in where they are dismantling an SUV I can barely identify.

"Alas, dear Subaru, I knew him well," I quip, earning startled grins from both. "Sorry Nick, I didn't know you were down here, or I'd have brought you one too," I lie easily and hold up a silver thermos and a white paper bag. Too curious to resist, Catherine comes over, wiping her hands on a rag.

"Room service?" She smiles coyly, and I nearly choke. Damn, stupid, easily flushed skin of mine… "You're too sweet. I'll have to drag you out to decompress more often."

Well, she's one-up-man-shipped me again, but I find that I don't mind. "Any time."

A sunny grin lights up Catherine's tired face at the goodies, and she pulls out a gourmet croissant bigger than her hand and drizzled in sticky chocolate. "Oh, you're good," she purrs and I flush darker, stepping back halfway around the corner to avoid Nick's curious gaze. Following me to the false illusion of privacy, Catherine rips off a healthy chunk of the buttery, chocolaty treat with her teeth, and I'm perversely reminded of being jumped last night. "You're blushing," Catherine deadpans, grinning evilly, tearing off a piece of the treat to dangle it at me like bait. Without being asked, my mouth opens, and the taste of pastry and car grime floods my senses, spiced with the faintest trace of her taste. That last one, I'll never forget.

Stroking my bottom lip for an instant between people moving through the corridors, Catherine grins a wild, predatory grin before spinning away to sashay across the garage. "Thank Sofia," she calls over her shoulder. "I'll remember this."

I take the opportunity to slink away.

My shift is fairly peaceful, and I'm lucky to spend the bulk of it at my desk, pouring my burning eyes over the inevitable paperwork. As the new kid in the force, I get the bulk of the shit-jobs, but I knew the score before I accepted the badge, and remain mostly uncomplaining.

"You look like crap," Jim finally notes, lounging in my doorway, with coffee and curiosity as enticement. Shrugging, I settle for a version of the truth.

"Catherine and Sara dragged me out for some recreation last night, and I'm exhausted." There's an echo of my smile on his careworn face. "Not as young as I used to be."

"Yeah, I can get with that," Jim chuckles. "Go home and get some sleep. It's quiet and you're nearly off shift anyway. See you Wednesday."

"Thanks Jim," I tell him sincerely, and pat his arm as I walk out.

++ Catherine ++

"You look exhausted," Gil comments and I'm too tired to do more than raise my head from my near-doze. Mostly asleep at the shift supervisor's desk, feet up on the spare chair, probably isn't the best way to make a good impression. Good thing it's Gil.

"Girl's night out," I groan around getting my weary body situated into something resembling alertness.

"So I hear." Okay, that wasn't a comment I was expecting for the often humorless Gil and my eyes narrow at him. "Please, Catherine, you drag Sara and Sofia out of here like an angry pimp, the later by the front of her pants, and you don't expect the rumor mill to start rumbling?"

Well, since he phrased it that way…

"It worked, didn't it?"

Chuckling, Gil grins at me. "Rumbling the rumor mill? Yes." That only earns a glare that makes him chortle again. "Getting them to relax? That was successful as well, if they look as tired as you do." We share a grin like the old friends we are. "Go home, and see that you get Sara to do the same. See you Tuesday."

"Mmmm hmmm," I hum in weary agreement, and head out. Sara is in the break room, sprawled back on one of the couches with her feet up on the low table. "You used to have better stamina than this, Sidle."

One dark eye cracks open to regard me, a smile dancing at the corner of her mouth. "No thanks to you."

That makes me laugh, smacking her shoe. "C'mon, I'm taking you home."

Grumbling in mock annoyance, Sara collects herself and then her things, following me into the blinding sunshine.

"We should go check on Sofia," she says unexpectedly, stretching luxuriously in the glare. Caught up for a moment at the sinuous display, I shake it off and nod. "Yeah, that works. However, I really need to get away from you two this afternoon and go get my kid."

"I think we manage that," Sara says with sass and saunters over to my car, waiting there with an eyebrow raised beneath her sunglasses.

"Yep, definitely created a monster," I needle fondly and get us going. Sara mentions food, and I swing into a favorite Asian food restaurant for sushi and some substantial noodle dishes. Both of us are ready to drop off after the stop and fighting morning traffic.

"How did you know where she lived?" Sara asks as she exits the car to stretch once more in the sunlight.

"You gotta stop showing off like that," I tease, truly loving watching her so unselfconscious and sensual. Retrieving the bags of food and drink, Sara looks at the building with a grin.

"Her living room and kitchen might look like mine, but this building sure doesn't."

++ Sara ++

Where my apartment looks like a refurbed old hotel, this place is ultra-slick modern. As we walk into the lobby, Catherine picks up the thread of conversation. "I swiped the address from Greg's computer."

"That's mercenary," I compliment, eyebrow arched, impressed with her once again. The entry device rings several times after Catherine pokes at it, before a familiar, but distorted voice speaks groggily.

"Hullo?"

"We come bearing gifts," she says and I chuckle for emphasis.

"Don't you two ever sleep?"

The door beside us buzzes sharply and we walk in, too tired to chat as we hit the elevator and go to Sofia's door. Before either of us can knock, the door is yanked open to reveal a scantily clad and mostly-asleep Sofia.

Hot damn, but she looked delicious standing there! Before she can do more than scowl, I jump on the opportunity, slipping into her personal space to wrap her up in a hug and kiss her soundly. Apart from her, I'd forgotten the sweet sin of her mouth, the way she feels in my arms. Humming with pleasure, I drink from her mouth until Sofia pulls away to take a deep breath and stare at me wide-eyed.

"Wow," she whispers, that strange, faint accent thicker and heavier than I've ever heard it. One more time, we kiss and I have to wonder why this feels so different now. "Glad to see you," murmurs against my mouth, making me smile.

Chuckling, Catherine gives us a shove, pressing me even closer, and heads for the couch. "Hungry? We thought we'd bring you food, since it looks like you're hosting the slumber party this round."

"Okay," Sofia smiles faintly, and I'm enraptured by her smile, this close up. Shy suddenly and unaccountably, I grab her hand and drag her over to eat. We don't talk much as we eat, aside from giggling over Warrick, and I find myself still powerfully drawn to Sofia, feeling rumbles of climax when she suckles orange sauce from my fingers.

Once the food has been gorged, the exhaustion swamps over all of us, Catherine waving us away, her pale coloring flickering in the glow of the TV. "I gotta get Lindsey in a few hours, so I'm gonna nap here. I'll come poke you awake, Sofia, to lock the door behind me."

Both of us hum wearily in agreement, and I'm pleased when Sofia drags me to my feet by my hand, tossing that same arm over her shoulders. We giggle through getting me out of my clothes, trading kisses, both feeling shy.

Honestly, I doesn't make any sense. After yesterday, we should be as fearless as Cat. Instead, still clad in underwear and Sofia in that funny tank top, we climb atop cool sheets and fall into each other as though drawn like gravity. Curled up half on and half beside her strong body, I drape an arm and leg over her, snuggling up under her chin. One hands rests on my elbow, the other is heavy and comforting on my skull.

"Glad I'm here," I whisper as dizzy darkness encroaches.

"Me too."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

++ Warrick ++

“Is hell week over yet?” Greg moans where he’s sprawled in one of the break room seats.

“Get up,” I mock him, kicking at sprawled feet. “No pain, no gain.”

“Oo-rah,” he whines back, but gamely struggles to his feet anyway. We had been hit with so much work for the last three days, that pretty much no one had even gone home to do more than check the mail and grab clean clothes. Snatches of sleep in the crib, on the seats of the Denalis, at the edges of crime scenes where we waited like extras for the director to call for us. We all look like hell and probably feel worse. Thankfully, it seems the crime spree has finally run its course, and we’re in the clean up stages.

When Gil stumbles in, we all give him our mostly undivided attention. “Greg, go help process and this will all go faster. Who’s up for a last drive?” We all groan as one entity.

“Would an extra body help?”

Startled, all of us look to the door to see Sofia standing there, slightly uncomfortable, and as tired as we feel. Instantly, Sara perks up, Cath grins wearily, and I make a decision. “I’ll go with you.”

Clearly startled, Gil nods at the new arrival. “Thank you, Sofia.”

Smiling wearily, Sofia walks over to Catherine, setting a hand on her shoulder. “I made a deal with Ecklie to cover you until this backlog is settled.”

After a quick startle, Cath’s on her feet, hugging the taller woman tightly. “I owe you, Curtis.”

“Consider it a thank you for the night out,” Sofia shrugs, clearly fighting embarrassment, and I chuckle. Sara can’t even look over, slouched in her seat, staring at her shoes.

“C’mon partner,” I laugh and stride out. Sofia’s at my side after a few paces, matching my long stride. “That was a nice gesture.”

She shrugs. “I know this tune. I’ve played it. Working together will get everyone home faster.”

“And you got to see Sara again.”

++ Sofia ++

Damn him! Completely caught off guard, I stop in the middle of the hall, and Warrick pauses to shoot me a grin and wave me forward. “Relax,” he smiles in a low, conversational tone, calling no attention to the two of us as we head to collect supplies and a vehicle. “She misses you too.”

In the car, I pause, hands on the wheel, staring sightlessly at my tense knuckles. “You mean it?”

Halfway into his seatbelt, Warrick pauses and grins again. “Sure. I wouldn’t kid about dark and serious. Besides, Catherine owes me dinner now.”

Starting up the big SUV, I can’t help but chuckle, “you two were wagering when I’d be back?”

“Hell yeah! The bet’s been holding for days, as we kept working and working. Obviously, if we were this busy, so were you.”

Flashbacking to all the violence and death I’ve tried to piece together over the last few days, I only groan. In the glaring sunlight, I speak again. “I’d’ve been here days ago.”

“Yep. That’s what Cath was banking on. Due to everyone in Las Vegas going insane, I get to collect, because three days is closer to what I’d guessed.”

“Devious, Brown. Devious.”

Thankfully, the crime scene is only a half-hour away and we scour the backyard and house where the break-in occurred. My long nap is a distant memory now, and even the homeowners seem concerned at how tired we appear. After a couple hours of the usual photos and trace evidence collecting, we check out with the police on scene, one of whom gives me a funny look, and head back. Back at base, Gil trots up, looking harried. “Warrick, can you see if you can get Sara to go home? She won’t listen to reason.”

Raising an eyebrow, Warrick grins and waves me to go ahead. I tune out the explanation he’s giving Gil, and go hunting for the singular woman who’s been on my mind since I’d kissed her all those days ago. Working with night shift as longs as I did, I learned where everybody’s favorite places to work are. Sara doesn’t disappoint, and I lounge in the door to just watch her for a moment.

++ Sara ++

Long days always put me in a zone where I have to ignore the physical tiredness, and pour my resources into the mental. Every detail must be catalogued and calculated. Justice depends on it. If I slow down long enough to acknowledge my exhaustion, I’ll crash like a junkie.

It might be too late, because that sensation of caressing eyes feels all too real. In the brief moments between work, I’ve thought of little else but Sofia, trying to figure out my feelings and the way my body sings to her tune, even burning with the need to sleep.

The memories are heating me up, chasing off the cold fatigue, waking me up. Her hands and mouth on my skin, the slide of those beautiful hands in my sweat and lubrication, coming so hard that I couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think…

But how I miss her touch, her smile, the feel of that alert gaze on me.

Only… the sensations aren’t fading. It takes me an inordinately long time to realize that my clues aren’t adding up and I finally pull my head up and look away from the work on the table.

All of it’s forgotten when I meet those burning blue-grey eyes.

Every muscle cries out at the connection, the need for her, my lungs and heart falter. Time feels like it’s stopped here, the sounds of the labs fading away. In slow-motion, she walks the few steps to me, hips swaying in that classic, arrogant walk so characteristic of her. Close enough that her thighs brush my knees, she halts, tense and intense with expectation.

“Come home with me,” she whispers so quietly, voice straining. “Please. Or take me to your place, I don’t care. I need you.”

It’s the best argument anyone’s ever used to get me out of the labs, and I scramble to box up the evidence I’ve been pouring over and scramble for my things. “I’m driving,” I tell her with steel in my voice. “My place is closer.”

Neither of us makes a sound the entire drive, eyes fixed ahead, bodies and minds nervous and needy. Do I mean anything to her? Does she mean anything to me? Is there something more than hormones here? Once more, we’re silent and avoiding one another’s gaze during the walk to my apartment, and I fumble with the lock until the door swings open.

Inside, the deadbolt rasps home again, and I suddenly find myself incapable of turning around. Our breathing is loud in the mid-afternoon quiet. It takes some effort, but I turn around, and force my gaze to rise up and meet hers.

++ Sofia ++

So expressive, so fierce and vulnerable. How could I not be enraptured of her? Swallowing the fear and need in her eyes, stark on her face, Sara pushes away from the support of the door and wraps her arms around me. Both of us sigh shakily and cling tight. “Feels good,” I whisper softly, squeezing her slender body until she squeaks and giggles.

“Hungry?” Sara asks as she kisses my cheek and steps away to head for the fridge.

“A little.”

We share a silent meal of vegetarian sandwiches and little tubs of yogurt and cups of coffee that has probably been in her machine since the three days of hell started. Yawning until my eyes water and jaw aches, I toss the debris in the trash like a basketball payer, earning a laugh. Since we seem to be at ease now, and she seems to like my arrogance, I sashay from the kitchen and head towards the bed and bathroom.

“Where are you going?” She chuckles, but stops when I skin off my shirt, tossing in negligently onto the couch. Knowing I have her attention now, I also pull away the bra, stand there half naked and watch her watch me.

“Shower. Come with me.”

There’s only a second’s hesitation before she heads towards me and I walk away smugly. It only lasts a moment, as she grabs my hips, spinning me to be kissed ferociously. Even as I groan happily, her hands make me squirm in delight. It says something to me that I don’t even react when she tugs sharply on my sidearm and leans away to tease, “relax and stay awhile, willya, detective?”

With no kids in the house and Sara knowing how to handle a gun, I have no problem laying the pistol on the bedstand and we both strip. Giggling like teenagers, we kiss and caress while the water warms. The experience of cuddling Sara beneath the spray of the Colorado River’s clear water is something entirely different than anything I’ve done before. She feels different, with the water slicking her skin, the taste of water between us as we kiss lingeringly, the weight of her wet hair in my hands. Having washed at the precinct relatively recently, I forgo washing my hair, leaving her to do that, and dry off before heading for her bed.

The shift of mattress wakes me from a doze, looking around sharply for a moment before looking at my smiling companion. “Remind me to thank Catherine again for dragging us out for some recreation,” Sara grins shyly and I chuckle and pull her down so that I can spoon against her slightly smaller frame.

It’s bliss.

++ Sara ++

At some point, my bladder’s urgent warnings finally drag me from sleep and I run for the toilet. Feeling much better, I realize the apartment is dark and only the moon and the city lights shine through the windows.

Sofia is breathtaking, sprawled loosely on my dark sheets, the same ones where we and Catherine had started this carnal dance. Unselfconscious of her nudity, golden in the filtered light, Sofia is a beautiful tease, and I feel much better with quite a few hours of sleep. Hmmm… How to wake her? The dark blonde curls at her groin catch the light, throwing interesting shadows on her skin, hinting at the treasure within. Do I dare?

There’s not much of a reaction as I kneel between her splayed feet and touch her shin, running my hands over the firm warmth of her skin in the cool room. During my time getting her know her as a lover, there was never any time for leisure, of just getting to know her. Not that I’m complaining about the sweaty sex, but my feelings are getting caught up in this woman and I really want to get to know her in all ways.

Like a blind woman, I run my hands over her fine legs, enjoying watching her body begin to react, her voice making all kinds of quiet, encouraging sounds. In time, I’m kneeling there, at the shrine of her sex, laying myself out on the sheets like a penitent.

Sure, I’ve never done this, but how hard can it be? Nuzzling at the gold curls, I use thumbs to peel back her labia and admire as best I can in the bad light. There’s a slightly more coherent sound and I can feel that she’s waking. Now or never, Sidle.

Warm and silky soft, whatever I’d been expecting to find in oral sex with another woman, this is even better. Abruptly, she jerks, hands in my hair, a startled and aroused note carried on her deep voice. “Jeeez… us… Sara!” Guess I’m doing something right, nuzzling and suckling, I keep at her clit, swiping lips and tongue around the vicinity a few times. Sofia’s hips are rocking now, and I have to move my hands to wrap both arms around the thighs she’s raised around my ears. Aside from suffocation concerns and the possibility of her straining my neck, this works. So I increase the suction, dying to know if I can get her off. “There,” she gasps, as my mouth hits a soft spot just under her hard clit, and I get the hint, pulling firmly, tickling with tongue.

It works! Grunting and gasping my name, Sofia convulses and I’m treated to the singular pleasure of a woman’s orgasm this close up and intimate. She’s rough with the handfuls of my hair, her thighs are squeezing me half-deaf and I love every second of it. Gentle now, I mouth her softly as the tremors ease, tasting the change of fluids her body produces. As she softens with a moan, I can escape her clutches, climbing her body, cupping my hand around her groin to stave off the cool.

“That’s my kind of detective work,” I smirk and she laughs breathlessly.

“Nice ambush, Sidle. Give me a minute and I’ll return the favor.”

“No rush,” I purr, horny as hell, but really liking her all relaxed and sweaty like this.

++ Sofia ++

Hot damn, but that was a pleasant surprise, clearing the cobwebs from so much sleep after so little, and both elevating and alleviating my need. Still winded and panting, feeling the pulse of orgasm shuddering from the inside out, I watch her watch me. Feeling vulnerable, I force myself to lie still, soak up the pleasure she’s given me and the look on her face. Raw and hungry, she stares at me like prey, but the softer emotions hovering in her expression makes me pause and remain passive for the moment.

“Been thinking about you,” she muses to herself, tracing my face and I feel cherished. “You’ve gotten under my skin.”

“You too,” I finally have to speak and she smiles with shy pleasure. “Want to show you that you’re coming to mean something to me.” It’s the words and the press of my mouth to her wandering fingertips, licking at her palm that seems to convince her. “It’s more than sex,” I add fervently and the startled look confirms that I’ve hit a nerve. “You’re smart and fun and a good companion,” babbles idiotically from somewhere I can’t seem to shut up. “I really like your company, and I think you’re beautiful and sexy. The last three days have sucked, not being near you, wanting to, maybe worried I was being an idiot, but the look in your eyes…”

One finger laid on my mouth finally halts the torrent of words, leaving me weirded out and confused. “Never would have pinned you as a babbler, Sofia,” Sara smiles softly. “I really like your company too. And I love your sense of humor, and that you’re a pain in the ass sometimes. I like your trust, and that I think we’ve earned it from each other.” A pause and I wonder if she’s remembering the same conversation that I am, when I tried so long ago to reach out to her. Did it lead here? Do we go back that far? “You’ve earned mine. My trust I mean. I dunno what we are or what we’ll be, but…”

Before she can say anything further, I tug her down, capturing her mouth, kissing her with everything I have in me. One kiss turns into several, her body twitching anxiously against me, pressing down with more strength than anyone would expect in her lanky frame. So, I rise up one thigh to feel how wet she is, and press up at her to capture sweet little nipples and worry them. Huffing in pleasurable stress, Sara’s rocking on my thigh, pressing her wet pussy against the muscles, hands clenched into the sheets at my shoulders, fused to me, mouth to mouth. Stroking and kneading her smaller breasts, I growl softly in encouragement.

“So beautiful,” I whisper as her head jerks back, a strangled cry in time to the twitching of her body. This gives me a chance to skim my hands down her torso, scratching lightly at her tense abdomen. Combing through dark hairs, tugging lightly, I encourage her along as her hips grow frantic. “C’mon baby, c’mon.”

It takes a little more effort on both our part, and my hands pulling the outer lips of her sex apart as best I can without causing pain, but she finally hits the right pitch, crying out in that pitiful tone that could almost be mistaken for not liking what’s happening to her. Every muscle is taut, she shakes against me, completely into the experience. Bringing her to this place makes me feel powerful and humble.

As Sara starts to slow-motion collapse, I divert her weight, letting the bed cradle her, so that I can cuddle her face to face. First though, I’m curious about something and want to set up another round of lovemaking. So I reach down and ignore her jump and startled squeak as I bury two fingers into her softness. “Sof…”

“I know,” I commiserate with the desperate whisper. “Too sensitive. I just want to taste.” Giving her clit a friendly tweak to make her jump, I bring the wet fingers up between our eyes. Deep, dark and dilated with emotions ranging from shock to lust, I hold those expressive eyes and pull the fingers into my mouth. Humming happily at the unfamiliar taste, I watch Sara’s expression change. Then I kiss her, hard, like I want to take a bite out of her. “I’ll get a better taste later.”

“Good god, woman,” Sara breathes. “You sure you’ve never been with another woman before?”

++ Sara ++

Does every girl who falls into the sack with another girl feel this way? Probably not, or there would be a lot of disappointed men out there. “Nothing,” I reassure Sofia after my stifled giggle and her expression goes vulnerable again. “My brain is being silly. Come here.” The sultry request works, and we kiss leisurely, relaxing into our chemistry. Hands wander, feeling more detail about bodies and textures that are similar and different.

By the time we’re worked up enough to go again, I’m dying of curiosity about what her mouth will do to me and roll over on my back eagerly. Pubes roughly scratching together is almost good enough, but I still hope she’ll go down on me, show me how she felt earlier. “Please Sof,” I groan and beg, writhing beneath her in encouragement.

“Patience,” she chuckles, suckling at my throat and collarbones, one hand roving over belly and chest.

“Screw patience,” I growl and she laughs out loud, nipping at the curve of my left breast to make me yelp and then grabbing the hard nipple in her mouth to make me groan again. Thankfully, she laves a little bit of attention on my tits and starts working her way down again, leaving me to pant in anticipation, grabbing a pillow to shove under my head.

I’ve never been much for one to get all crazy for sex, I could take it or leave it. Even my several drunken college experiments with other girls never made me feel like this. Watching this attractive woman pour such attention over my skin, eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed in concentration… it's as heady as the sex.

To prove that she’s got me hot and bothered, I reach down as she settles between my legs, peeling myself open for her, tilting my hips up, knees towards the ceiling. “Please, Sofia, please,”

“Yes,” she hisses, and I feel the brush of her cheeks on my hands, the press of that wily tongue over the hot pulse of need in my groin. It’s not easy to watch, my eyes are blurry with tears and keep wanting to close, but I try to watch as best I can. Humming contentedly, the vibrations making me howl, Sofia moves over all the wet, secretive places, licking and suckling. As good as my clit feels in her mouth, when she tongues the hard shaft beneath its fleshy sheath, I nearly climb out of my skin.

“Oh my god,” I squeak and she pauses to prop herself on her elbows, fingers trailing teasingly over my exposed pussy.

“Liked that?”

“Never felt anything like it,” I tell her honestly and she looks startled, then relieved with a side of smug. Works for me, as she goes back to what she was doing, laving that spot irregularly as I start to curse and beg incoherently.

“You’re close,” she whispers, and she’s right. My body’s tense, my respiration is wild and my heart is pounding. Dizzy white light spins my neurons, and my whole mind’s centered where we touch.

“Inside,” I beg. “Need something to grab, gods, please Sofia!”

That’s all it takes, her fingers sliding in deep, wicked mouth on that hotspot, her other hand anchored at my hip. Ears ringing like white noise, blind and deaf in the vacuum of this singular experience, an eternity passes.

++ Sofia ++

It was everything I expected and more. Feeling like a bad romance novel, I nuzzle at Sara until she pushes my face away, sinuously coiling her body around to kiss me ravagingly. “Hot damn,” she chuckles weakly. “That was amazing. You’re a natural. Cat’s gonna be jealous.”

We laugh, and cuddle and love each other again, face to face, caught in the other’s expression, I think it’s more intimate than having my tongue in her pussy. Then my stomach snarls alarmingly, setting off a whole new chain of laughter, Sara’s stomach echoing the sentiment.

“Shower,” Sara finally gets me out of bed with that promise and we soap each other down, shampoo and condition manes light and dark. It’s my turn to ambush, holding her against the tiles, fingers driving gently between her legs, kissing her fiercely. With promises of revenge, she lets me get out of the spray first and we spend far too much time patting each other with towels, kisses more entertaining than being dry.

Underwear in hand, Sara stops me. “Wait, I have a better idea.” Now I’m curious, and then thrilled as she pulls the leather pants from a hanger. “Wear them for me?”

“Don’t have to ask me twice,” I leer and pull the heavy, soft material over my legs and hips. “Have I told you I love these things?”

“The hedonistic look on your face is a dead giveaway,” Sara deadpans and I restrain the urge to jump on her again, settling for an incendiary look that makes her expression go stark and hungry.

“Ah, ah,” I mock. “Food first.”

Grumbling good-naturedly, Sara turns away to get dressed, while I go in search of my shirt and bra. Sara comes out of the bedroom, looking happy and well-fucked. “You like Thai? There’s a great place a few miles away that’s still open.”

“Sure,” I reply, intrigued by the casual ease that she displays as she hands me my holstered gun, and starts buttoning my shirt while I get the pistol situated in the small of my back.

“Got your badge and stuff, honey?” she teases and I’m shocked by how much I like this, hauling her close again to be kissed.

“I like this,” I murmur against her mouth, feeling the smile.

“Me too.”


End file.
